Memories of rain
by Silent Insanity
Summary: (Edited)This is a LanNyneave story. Begins at the very beginning of the series, and Nyneave is not exactly what she seems to be...
1. Prologue

Memories of rain  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own wheel of time or its characters..  
  
This starts at the very beginning of the wheel of time series. Main people are Nyneave and Lan.  
  
Chapter one Memories of rain:  
  
It's raining again, but why didn't I feel it. It's about one o'clock in the morning, the dreams wont stop. Why won't stop. Memories I don't want to remember, remembering memories that should have been lost forever. It's raining again, and I'm on the roof of my house in the Two Rivers. I used to share it with my families. First my mother and father, but mother knew I was going to be strong, she was jealous. She killed father to see if my power would go away, but it only made me less stable already. I was fighting the powers in my mind, Growing up with people who I don't understand, and loosing my war against memories of ..rain. Mother died a horrible death. It's raining again, but it didn't when Arthas was here. My husband, so long lost, along with my first child. I had Malaki when I sixteen. That was ten years ago. They were lost because of the dreams. Oh look, the rain is red. My name here is .Nyneave. I will never be used to another name. My true name though, is Rayearth, but I was also known as Silence when my voice was taken from me, along with my sight. My name is Nyneave, and it's stopped raining.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First chapter, and this is my first story. This is probably going to be a sort of tragedy, adventure, action, and mythical. Tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of rain  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own wheel of time or its characters....  
  
This starts at the very beginning of the wheel of time series. Main people are Nyneave and Lan.  
  
Chapter two Memories of rain  
  
** thoughts --- change of view (character wise)  
  
Nyneave ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------- I walked down the dirt path that these villagers call a road, seeing as I had to visit one of the Al'Caars since one of their family had taken sick. Yet on the way back home, I ran into two outsiders. They did not belong in the village, and they were in Feast day clothes fit for a larger, grander city. It was a man and a woman, but the woman seemed the dominant of the two. I could see the amount of power she contained. She was one of the witches.  
  
The woman began with a "where is your wisdom child", though she couldn't see my face, which my hair, as well as the hood of my cloak, covered to hide the bandages I keep around my eyes. I 'looked' up at the person who spoke and all I heard was a gasp. Swallowing a grunt that would have passed for my form of laughter, I just stood there. She saw the bandages and the scars I guess. The man beside her seemed even tenser than before, but only I could have noticed.  
  
The one trick I learned was not to speak through others minds alone, but to use mouth movements as well. "I am the wisdom, child" I 'said' with distain dripping from my words.  
  
"My deepest pardons, I was looking for some salve for a sore back. I have ridden far and am not used to the strain" The woman said with false confidence. "and my name is Moiraine, this is Lan, we are here to study the history of the Two Rivers. Maybe you could answer a few of my questions" This woman obviously did not want to talk to me but she seemed to desperately want answers. I led them to my house, which was not very far, and tried very hard to hide my amusement.  
  
Lan ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as I saw the girls faced I nearly choked breathing. *where did she get those scares* was one of the first things that ran through my mind, but his real question was how did she survive them. The color of her hair also bothered him. It was a deep Blood red.  
  
I followed my bonded to the Wisdoms house, where she was invited in. I followed only a step behind, and what I saw in the house confused me. It was completely empty except for a small table, where there was a mortar and pestle. The walls were bare except for shelves that held many different herbs. I saw all this in a matter of seconds, until my eyes rested on one thing in particular. It was a metal staff with the oddest edge on it. Moiraine felt my sudden confusion but when she looked around, everything was normal, in which she dismissed his suspicion with a small wave of her hand.  
  
*This should be an interesting visit* I thought to myself. I continued to search my surrounding when all of a sudden the wisdom spoke "There is no need to search for danger, this place is safe". This caused me to stare openly, *I thought she was blind*. The wisdom continued mixing herbs, "I may blind but I am not stupid" she said, which caused him to look at Moiraine. I am sure all she felt in the bond shock, * it was almost like the wisdom read my mind*. I look back at the wisdom and notice that she is putting the mixture into a jar. *That means we must leave*. I wander why I feel disappointed at that thought.  
  
All of a sudden Moiraine, who was talking to the wisdom the whole time I was lost in thought, asked for her name. The wisdom tilts her head up, looking at her in what I suppose was thought, and only one thing came out....  
  
Nyneave ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Nyneave" I said, after a moment. "My name is Nyneave". I walked them to the door, where I said one last thing in passing "The winds change, Aes Sedai, thing of old being reborn. Be careful, for something might bite you" and with that I shut the door, after seeing their shocked faces one last time. I laugh at the irony of my words, or tried to laugh. *I haven't laughed since long before the War of the Gods * I thought to myself. Though, that man did feel quit familiar...almost like he was someone that I had felt before. I never did like it when that happened.  
  
"Ah" I thought, the pains again, something is going to happen, and soon. I go to the window and see something standing outside. A cloak that the wind did not touch and eyes that tried to show me fear. I continued to look at him, and finally he turned away, but not before I saw the look of fear appear on his face. Beasts of the dark land come. A message from an old friend. The war begins again. It's going to rain blood.  
  
Lan `~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting on the window ledge, I begin to wonder *where have I seen that girl before*. It's raining now, I didn't even see the storm coming, it moved in so fast. *where have I seen her before*, than all of a sudden, a memory emerged ~*what shall we name him, a girl asked me, what about Malaki?*~  
  
Groaning, I held my head, that memory seemed so far away, yet my head hurts like I ran into a wall. Then I felt something else. "Moiraine, there was a Fade here." I said grimly. Moiraine just felt shocked. I continue to look out the window; all the village people were going from house to house, exchanging gifts and food. All the houses looked festive, being winternight, except for one, which was the wisdoms house. Most people looked afraid to go near the house, yet one person walked right to the door. She quickly went in as to not be seen, and *wait, when was I able to see that far*.  
  
All of a sudden the wisdoms door burst open and Nyneave runs out, holding that staff with an odd end. The girl who was also inside ran quickly the other way, yelling at the villages. I couldn't make out what she was saying until the major opened the door, and said in an almost hysterical voice, that Trollocs were coming. I hadn't felt anything with the taint of the Dark One except for that one Fade. Then all of a sudden, a sensation felt like it was ran into my head. I quickly ran out with Moiraine gaping at me, and one word comes before I run out the door, "Shadowspawn". 


	3. Chapter 3

Memories of rain  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own wheel of time or its characters....  
  
** Thoughts ""Talking  
  
Chapter Three Memories of rain:  
  
Nyneave____________________________________________  
  
Running down the road, I notice a strange figure, or actually, many strange figures. Too many. I wondered how they came across so much land without being seen when the wind picked up. Waygate, it whispered. *So the Shadowmen know the ways, huh* I thought blandly. They would be here soon. I should take care of this fast; I can feel the witch and her dog coming closer. Then a thought hit me *so this is what a destroyer does, protects village whelps*. I had enough time to finish that thought before the shadows were less than 20 metres away. I raise my staff, with its razor edge that slice through weapons that were made in the age of legends by the true Aes Sedai, without hesitation on one end, and the blunted staff point at the other.  
  
I slice through chain mail and blades of Thakan'Dar, which their darkness could never compare to that of my own blade. I could feel the black blood raining down on me, a blotch here, a splatter there, but nothing could rival the barbed arrow that was shot into my lung. * Which ever Shadowspawn shot that, will pay dearly.* seeing that this is about the tenth time I have had an arrow in that same lung. You would think they would learn that I could not possibly die that easily, until I found myself lying on the ground. *I should really remember that I am mortal at least once in this lifetime*, I quickly shifted myself to the house with the folding technique I had learned a while back, where She could fix this bloody hole. Then it was black.  
  
Lan_________________________________________________________  
  
I was waiting by the edge of town, thinking about the alert that had come, when I felt a sharp pain in my right lung. I did what I could to avoid Moiraine noticing this, which wasn't that hard since she was concentrating so hard on the road. I then saw a small group coming towards us. *When I first felt them, the feeling was big enough that it felt like an army, then, the feeling had grown smaller. Now that small feeling is running towards us.* I thought ironically. There were at least 20, maybe 30 Trollocs along with a Fade. ~Slash~. My blade cuts through the first few who were stupid enough to 'walk into' the blade in my hands. The few Trollocs that had gotten through were now burning houses, yet I continued to fight the group I already had in front of me. Moiraine was fighting a few with the Power, yet laid most of the fighting on me. The pain in my lung was consistent through all of this, but all of a sudden it ebbed away, into nothing. Now all I have to do is get the few Trollocs that got past our defences, since he was done with his small group. That was when I noticed that almost half of the Emond Fielders were lying on the ground, from small cut to mortal wounds, from defending their home. That was when I noticed something else also, *its raining blood*.  
  
God's view____________________________________________________  
  
It was morning, the sun shining brightly in a blood red sky. The morning larks and the mourning birds were singing their songs. Lan was sitting across the river, watching the Trollocs, and Fades burn in a pile taller than the stallions the Inn Keeper kept in his barn. On the other side of the river though, he saw the Emonds Fielders line up their injured and dead on the green that was surrounded by Large oaks that must have stood for hundreds of years. Neither Moiraine nor Lan knew what they were doing, but what they did know was that the Aes Sedai's healing would not be allowed, saying that they had their own healer. All of a sudden, Nyneave, their wisdom, walked on to the green holding a sharp bladed knife. It was oddly figured, since the blade seemed to curve into itself, and a handle that looked of gold with small gems in it. Slowly, so that her movements seemed deliberant, she kneeled on the green. She put her hands in front of her, and slowly, yet with great speed slit one of her wrists. The blood slowly dropped on to the ground. Lan had nearly run over to her to stop the bleeding, without knowing why, before he heard her next words. In a voice that rang through the forest, into the minds of the villagers, her words were recognized,  
  
"Child of light, born in Chaos Child of darkness, born in death Let the pain and suffering Be gone from our eyes Healers of the Earth Come forth!"  
  
The last words were spoken in a shout, which could have been heard down in Taren Ferry easily. The wisdom was white faced and ghostly from losing so much blood, but continued to sit tall. All of a sudden, neither Lan, nor Moiraine, could believe what they were seeing with their eyes. Little threads of gold were coming from out of the ground, all of them pulsing with life. The threads slowly wrapped themselves around the injured and dead, until they were all but balls of bright gold. Then, as if out of thin air, the threads vanished, and all the injured and dead rose as if never injured or lost. Yet one thread of gold remained. The last one sealed the wrist of the wisdom, the one which was cut, and slowly pulled away, but before it was pulled away, it gently touched a still white cheek. A white cheek with tears of blood falling. Lan felt the pulling headache again, and before Moiraine knew it, he gone like the gold threads. The wisdom slowly stood up still looking like death with blood her face, from what she had shed through the cloth that had covered her eyes. All of a sudden she started to fall backwards almost loosing complete consciousness, falling towards the ground, until a man with a dark coloured cloak, covered with the black blood of shadowspawn, caught her.  
  
Nyneave______________________________________________________  
  
Nyneave looked up at the face that had caught her from falling to the ground. It was the witch's dog. Yet, he seemed familiar somehow, like that odd feeling from before, where she thought she had known him. The next words that came out of his mouth erased any present thought. "It has been far too long Ray." 


	4. Chapter 4

Memories of rain  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own wheel of time or its characters..  
  
** Thoughts ""Talking  
  
Chapter Four Memories of rain:  
  
Nyneave___________________________________________________  
  
*How, how can he be here*, these were the only thoughts that ran through my head as I 'looked' at the one named Lan. It's impossible that he knows that name. "How do you know my name" I 'said' to him in his mind. He seemed slightly shocked at the voice in his head, but I wanted to know, needed to know.  
  
"Don't you remember me Ray, it's me, Arthas", and with confession, I fell into darkness.  
  
Lan__________________________________________________________  
  
Suddenly, she fell limp in my arm. I wish I could tell her how I knew her, but I myself, don't remember how I remembered. All of a sudden, memories popped into my head as soon as I could her falling. Actually, I remembered everything as soon as I touched her. Memories were still flooding my head, like when I first met her in the age before the age of legends, when she was a lost child trying to remember who she, herself, was.  
  
It felt good to remember her, like I just regained my arm after so long without it. I have had this feeling ever since the first time I was reborn again, in Malkier. I was only a babe, a few days born, but I knew more of the world than many of the adults that have lived for over a century. I lived and grew up, emotionally cold to everyone, like I was better than them. I didn't know why until now. I never had any actual memories, but I just knew I was better.  
  
Suddenly my train of thought was broken when someone grabbed my lost heart.  
  
Gods' view____________________________________________________  
  
Lan stared at the new comer like he didn't belong here, and in a way, of disgust from stealing his heart from him. Suddenly, the new comer had a boy behind him, who could have caught the eye in any crowd. He was tall, very tall for a person from this community, or region for that fact. He had flame red hair and grey-blue eyes, almost like an Aelman which looked very angry right now. The other mans were also looking very angry. He was a plain man, which was odd compared to the boy. He had dark eyes, and dark brown hair, also contrary to the boys'. Yet he had the look of a man who seen to much blood. The fact that Lan hadn't seen them here earlier except when they came with brandy last night with a shaggy little mare, did him no good. He looked ready to kill from the offence this new comer had caused.  
  
The new comer suddenly spoke, but in the language that Lan had expected to hear. "Who are you, outlander" he said "and what business do you have with Ra. the wisdom". Lan heard the fault, he knew who she was, but why she would tell some farmer about herself was beyond him. "My name is Arthas" Lan spoke in the same language, which he found, that he spoke very fluently in. "My business here was to, at first, save your little villager, until I saw Ray. If she has spoken to you, then you should know who I am" was Lan's statement.  
  
Lan could feel Moiraine coming closer but chose to ignore her since the reaction of the new comer was, actually, quite amusing. His face turned the oddest colours, from white, in fear, to red in anger, then to green in understanding all of this. All in all this was very amusing indeed.  
  
" My name is Tam Al'thor. I have been taking care of Ray since she was reborn. Usually, Fallen that are reborn, are whole-minded. But she was born broken. Something must have happened before she died to cause this, since her mother could not have done this alone." This brought on a flood of questions into Lan's mind, since he did not exactly remember ALL of his past. *What did he say about her being born broken?* Yet the thing that bothered Lan the most was, if his memory served him correctly, how did she survive the pain.  
  
Nyneave____________________________________________________  
  
In the darkness of my mind, thoughts were whirling around in an endless melody, that brought back the pain of old. May the darkness consume me. *When darkness comes, memories awaken, into the pain that is real, and the relief that is false* 


	5. Chapter 5

Memories of rain  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own wheel of time or its characters..  
  
** Thoughts ""Talking  
  
Memories of rain Chapter 5  
  
The sun was rising in the eastern horizon, which was exactly where Lan was looking at. Tam, the newcomer, had explained to him some of what happened to Ray when she was reborn. It still made him go slightly white to think of it. The sun was starting to hit his eyes with a strong power now too, so it made him blink himself out of his thoughts. They had been riding for two days straight, with no sign of trouble. *I'm sorry I could not wait for you to wake up, Ray*. After she had gone unconscious, Lan and Tam had brought her home to sleep. After which Moiraine had literally drag him, or more like carry him, to his horse and held him there with weaves of air. From what I understand, she had found the one they called the Dragon Reborn, from this little village, and it turned out to be the one that looked he didn't belong. The one with flame red hair, and eyes that turned from blue to grey depending on his mood.  
  
The sun was rising higher with every step the horses took. Then he heard a sound. Foots, and hoof were shaking the ground underneath. The trollocs would be on our heels within a candle mark where there was no telling what they would do if they caught our group. With Moiraine and Lan in the lead, and followed closely by Rand, Mat, Perrin and Egwene. The line was guarded at the rear by Thom, the Gleeman, who was supposed to perform at the villages Beltane. This should be interesting.  
  
Nyneave______________________________________________________  
  
Blackness, then light. That was how I woke up, and Tam was sitting in a chair right beside me. Never once, had I been so happy when I awoke, for the dreams brought back horrible memories. Not that I hadn't had them before, or I would not have had my memory back, but they were never this vivid, this..real. I could still feel the blood on my back where my wing was torn out, and I could still feel the cracks and crunches of my arm being twisted, broken, and dismembered bone by bone. I turned my still blind-folded eyes towards Tam, where he was already looking at me.  
  
I chose my next words carefully, and made sure there were no hidden meanings that this question hurt me more to ask than he would think it would. After contemplating this, I sent him my question into his mind. "Is he truly alive" and I mentally smacked myself for sounding so needful. With and grunt from Tam, I knew he meant yes. He was my first lover after my child nightmare of grotesque men, who had clawed at my clothes, and open my eyes to see that the world was just as loathful and discriminating as it was before. Tam was the one who saved my mind and opened heart once again. But the one thing he could never take from me was my anger. My revenge. Those things were mine, and mine alone. I started to get out of the bed they had put me in, to see if I could find my heart once more, but was stopped by Tam's next words. "He has already left, and has taken Rand with him. They also took Mat, Perrin and Egwene. Seems that there is apart of the pattern they must play."  
  
I had to sit down. Why did he leave, why did he leave without saying goodbye. Then she got a mental picture from Earth, and gave a dry chuckle. This was amusing, seems that his Aes Sedai was angry at him for running to me, and dragged him out of my house in anger. Humans can be quite funny know and again, seeing as their actions are usually erratic. My poor Arthus, to have one of the witches as his companion. If he knew why I hated them, he would understand. They were one of the reasons why my soon was lost. But I will make them pay for that treason.  
  
I then had a thought. The stone on my forehead began to glow, and with great delicacy, I created a web and searched the land where I found something very interesting. *So, they are about to enter Baerlon, which is not very far.*  
  
With that thought centered in her mind, she got off the bed.and nearly fell face first into the floor. My arm and leg, they were ruined. The dream was real then, Tel'aran'rhiod still lives. So that means... I asked Tam to help me outside, but by the time they both made it to her back yard, they were soaked with blood. *Earth, heel these wounds created by the darkness* and with those words, I was wrapped in gold.and released. I know had my and leg and arm wrapped in a metal material, which was still bendable, and my whole upper body, from hip to underarm, were wrapped in cloth. I stood up to test out the bandages, and there was no hindrance what so ever.  
  
When I was up, I whistled an odd tune, and out the shadows walked a horse, or something like one. Her name was Nightmare, a horse of darkness. She has her own thoughts, seeing as she used to be a daemon with a human body, before she was bound to the carcass of a horse. Her eyes were blood red, and her mane and tail could change from white, to The blood red of my own hair, or blue fire. She has been my companion since I was born, teaching me of the Darkness and the Gods that lived there.  
  
Without the slightest hesitation, I jumped onto her back, and gave the one named Tam a nod farewell, because I would not be seeing him for some time to come. With a spin on the heel, we were off, with the last dying sun.  
  
Lan_________________________________________________________  
  
"We have reached Baerlon" and the group walked through a gate where it shut tight behind them. 


	6. Authors note

Authors note  
  
The next chapter will be up soon, I have just been busy, seeing as I just got fired from a job, and am almost failing school. But its all getting back in check since I have a "back-up" job, and that my grades are starting to go up, and I got a new puppy. I still don't know what the I am gonna do with another dog, but I'll figure it out eventually. Until later.  
  
P.S.  
  
The next chapter should be up by the end of the week for sure. Check in then. 


	7. Chapter 6

Memories of rain  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own wheel of time or its characters..  
  
** Thoughts ""Talking  
  
Memories of rain Chapter 6  
  
Lan  
  
Walking through the streets of Bearlon.again. *Why did Moiraine have to tie me to this bloody saddle, and the fact that she still has not untied me yet show a great amount of trust. Like I could run through the gate on Mandarb, without nearly killing myself, to get to Ray anyways. * I searched my mind again for that feeling I had earlier. *Why would I even bother, she is going to be coming to the gate by high moon, and will probably wait till 'morn when the gates open, if she didn't want scare the hell out of anyone* I amused myself with this thought for a while since that is probably what she Wanted to do. She always did have fun scaring these foolish mortals. Looking into the dark alleys for any unexpected 'friends', Lan continued to imagine the guards at the gate running, screaming at the top of their lungs about a demon dressed in black riding a nightmare * Ironic since that is what kind of horse she is, if you think that you can get away with calling her a horse without having your head kicked in. Oh tomorrow will be fun*.  
  
Ray  
  
*I hate mornings* Ray thought to herself as she trudged to the gates of Bearlon, the sun shinning bright into her one uncovered eye. Last night she had felt Arthas, or as he is called now Lan, searching to see how far away she was. She had also made some small changes to her features last night so that she'd looked like a veteran fighter instead of death itself *not that I am not a bringer of death*she thought with amusement. It was always fun to her to torture her victims before death. But it was only the ones that deserved it that I dealt that particular death. To all others it was a swift, clean death. Now she had removed the bandage covering her eyes completely and could see out of the one, which was done through extensive healing that was only partly done by me. Earth had done the rest. Her hair was still a blood red, but that would probably never change, due to millennia of blood stains were it just wouldn't go back to its natural control, no matter how much I used to try and bleach it back. Her right arm and left leg were now covered in a form of metal that would slowly heal them, which allowed not to limp and gave her full use of them as well. She covered the crossed shaped scar on her throat with the necklace of winds, which would allow her to breath easily in case the scar broke open somehow. The circlet of fire on her biceps for power, the anklet of water on her ankle for swiftness, and bracelet of earth on my wrist so as it can heal all the scars from the past.  
  
*I'm nearing the gate I see* she thought herself, but right before she to it, she pulled out a white, tube shaped object. She put the end that had a spongy interior to her lips, and created a small flame in her hand to light the other end, which showed some dry leaves, which allowed her to pull in a long breath, and exhale a white cloud of smoke. *Oh that fell good* She thought as she passed between the gates of Bearlon.  
  
Lan, who had been waiting by the door of the inn, finally saw Ray coming into sight. Yet what he saw did not make him very happy, which caused him to walk up to her and grab the cigarette out of her mouth, throw it on the ground, and stamp it out. "I thought you had quite Ray" in a voice that seethed with rage. He hated it when she used to smoke, and he still hated it now. It was a disgusting habit, since it made you smell like crap, and caused so many health problems he couldn't even count them all. As Ray dismounted by swinging her leg over the mares' neck and sliding down, she just looked at him passively. Lan continued to seethe until finally he gave up the futile attempt. He knew she didn't care, so he just gave up that little battle. For now. Lan finally looked at her, and saw what she had had done, which caused a slow smile to creep onto his face. He decided to speak now since he might lose his chance later, "So, you decided to change into the real Ray, instead of that senile old hag". For his troubles, he got a playful smack over the side of the head. He knew she wasn't serious since he could see that little smile playing over her face, though no one else would have noticed. She was better at controlling her features than any other creature, dead or alive. Without a second thought, he picked her up in his arms and slowly began his very 'controlled' ministrations of kidded to her neck, and face. " Gods above and below Ray, I missed you," he said between kisses, which took quite a long time in the end. Ray was back, his love, and heart was back. 


End file.
